The North Carolina Mental Retardation Program (MRRC) represents a diverse and coordinated programmatic endeavor to advance knowledge concerning etiological factors and treatment strategies in mental retardation. The MRRC is administered under the co-directorship of Drs. K. Suzuki (a neurobiologist) and S. Landesman (a developmental psychologist). The majority of research activities are located administratively in the Biological Sciences Research Center (BSRC) and the Frank Porter Graham Child Development Center (FPG) at UNC-Chapel Hill. The MRRC operates as a integrated program that seeks to establish an optimal interdisciplinary environment by providing an Adminstrative Core and four other research-related Core Units: (a) the Computer-Electronics Support Unit (R. Mailman, Director) to adapt hardware and software for computers used by investigators and to design and repair equipment; (b) the Design and Statistical Computing Unit (R. Helms, Director) to provide biostatistical consultation and data analytic services, as well as to develop innovative statistical procedures for multivariate, longitudinal inquiry; (c) the Longitudinal Studies Unit (C. Ramey, Director) to track subjects and to archive valuable data concerning subjects cohorts participating in long-term miltidisciplinary studies; and (d) the Nucleic Acid Laboratory (K. Suzuki, Director) to provide common, semi-routine procedures in recombinant DNA technology. The MRRC has a Research Affiliate program to identify scientists engaged in high quality research relevant to mental retardaztion and thereby eligible to use Core Services. Major areas of programmatic investigation are delineated as "Sections" and Section Heads hold monthly meetings to plan, coordinate, and review program activities. An Interdisciplinary Lecture Series fosters sharing of new findings and concepts. The UNC-Chapel Hill and State of North Crolina provide extensive support to the MRRC. In this application, diverse means are described to encourage collaborative research here and with scientists at other MRRCs. By efficiently coordinating specialized Core support services and by providing a common administrative framework, this MRRC will facilitate a cost-effective approach to conducting research related to the understanding, treatment, and prevention of mental retardation.